


Going Home

by Francieswrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Tribute, probably heaven?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francieswrites/pseuds/Francieswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to write something for the day after the happenings in chapter 84. I just needed to somehow know Erwin was ok, even if just in my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something for the day after the happenings in chapter 84. I just needed to somehow know Erwin was ok, even if just in my head.

Erwin was fine.

It was a cold morning, outside but he had finally slept long and well. He hadn't in months, maybe in years. He remained with his eyes closed for a few moments, enjoying the softness of the pillow under his head, the pale morning light seeping through the curtains and gently caressing his face.

He finally decided it was about time to get up, he mustered some strength and pushed his heavy, sleepy body up to a sitting position. Not as easy with just one arm but not impossible either. He felt a rush of adrenaline through his body. An electrical discharge that ran up his spine and made his head spin slightly. He chuckled softly. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept so well that it had made waking up like this. He had all the time in the world.

Wearing nothing at all, he got up and walked to the window and peered outside. Snow. Snow was falling and it was covering the ground, the trees, the roofs… «How beautiful» he whispered, his heart felt warm and mellow.

There was a knock on the door. A voice he didn't recognize called him «Commander? » it said. «We are waiting for you downstairs. For breakfast. »

«I'll be there in a minute» Erwin replied.

He found his clothes on the chair, folded neatly like Levi would have wanted. His trousers, his white shirt and his bolo tie, with that green stone on it, polished and shiny. He got dressed and checked his face in the mirror. The man he saw in the glass stared back at him with piercing blue eyes. He seemed to be reproaching him. "Look how long you slept, you lazy man" he seemed to be saying. Erwin smiled and his reflection grinned back at him. He fixed his hair as he usually did, combing it backwards. He was ready to go.

He threw one last glance at the window and at the white, silent scenery behind it.

The corridor was empty and dark like it had always been. The wooden planks underneath his feet creaked as he stepped on them. No one was unexpected in that place. You could always hear them come.

Erwin reached the top of the staircase and lay a hand on the rail. The polished wood felt familiar under his fingertips, it made him feel at ease. «Time for breakfast» he said quietly, reminding himself that there were people waiting for him. He climbed down the stairs and finally found himself in the hall, which was deserted as well. "Everyone must be in the dining room", he thought. He wondered who would be there. His mind flickered to Hanji and her relentless morning enthusiasm, he thought of Levi and his opposite, grumpy behavior, his funny hold on the teacup, his unflinching gaze. Erwin thought of many other people by the short time he got to the door. He pushed it open and walked in.

«Good morning, Commander» someone said. Many others welcomed him too. All those faces, their smiles, their profound respect. Everything he had ever given to the world was coming back to him through their kind eyes and loving words. Erwin was home. He was happy.

Erwin was fine.


End file.
